Unforgettable Memories
by AC-Chan
Summary: After being left in at the abbey, Tala was shaped into the person we know now. But how did he turn out so cold?
1. Another Day

Author Notes: Okay this is my first story, so any advice is greatly appreciated! I realize how stupidly short this chapter is, but I promise they'll get longer. I hope to have another chapter up by Saturday. So now that I've said all that go read the story. 

AC

          Another Day      

            *Flashback*

The young women cried silently as she handed her only son over to the aged man.

"Don't worry. I promise he'll be completely happy here." The grinning man said.

            "I'm not so sure. I've heard horrible rumors about this place. I'd feel a lot better if I could look around."

            "Nonsense. Only fools would believe such lies. I can assure you it's all lies."

            "Well…" But before the woman could object anymore the man grabbed her son. 

            "Believe me, he'll receive the same treatment as all of our other boys." And with that Voltaire slammed the door in the woman's face.

            *End Flashback*

Tala awoke with sweat pouring down his face and tears forming in his eyes. 

            "It was only a dream. Just a dream, nothing more." He whispered breathlessly.

It was always the same dream that sent him into a sweat of fear. It began with a woman singing a familiar song. The voice reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a face to the voice. Tala would run to catch the voice. When he reached where he'd the song, it would always be a huge door. Inside the room he could hear the joyful song and felt safe for an instance, but as soon as he opened the door all of his fears took him over. For inside the door stood the man who was responsible for all his pain and suffering, Voltaire. He knew that Voltaire was behind the door in each dream, yet he could never resist opening it. A power took over him that he couldn't fight and it ordered him to open the door each time.

            _How could I let a stupid dream like that get to me? I've been through worse things in my life and haven't once cried._

Of course that was a lie.

*Flashback*

"Crying is for the weak!" He shouted in the six-year old's ear. 

"If you cry you're showing emotions and emotions show you're weak. You'll never be superior! Only if you kill your emotions will you ever amount to anything." He lectured Tala for the millionth time that day. This only caused the redhead to cry even more.

            "Argh! Enough of that!" He shouted as he hit the boy across his face. "You'll stay here without anything or anyone until you can learn to rid yourself of those pathetic emotions!" With that the man stormed out, leaving Tala crying and alone in the dark cell.

            *End Flashback*

It was around 4:30 a.m. when Tala managed to go back to sleep. And it was 5:00 a.m. when Tala arose to start his morning harsh training.


	2. Tragic Memory

Tragic Memory 

Author Notes: Thanks for the review, Mirrored Soul! I really appreciate the advice and support. I've been working on this chapter for a while so I hope it turns out better than the last one! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Just like every other day, he arose from the stiff, half frozen bed. After ten years of miserable experiences, everything he did had turned into a mindless routine. He unconsciously walked over to gather his freezing clothes. It was true the Russian winters were bitter, but no one knew it more than Tala. The dank cells weren't updated with modern connivances, like heaters or comfortable beds. He gave the gloomy room one last look as he headed unconsciously headed out to the training center.

It may not be much, but right now it's all I have. In a way it's better than on the streets this time of year.

Like robots the rest of the students filed out of there identically depressing cells. Tala, along with the others, moved silently through the freezing hallway. 

***Flashback***

His arm weighed over a hundred pounds and with the Beyblade shooter, it was well on its way to two hundred. His whole body was quivering with fear along with the mere three-pound Beyblade shooter he was clutching. But pulling through pain, he loaded his blade again knowing that the other option was far worse.

Through the loud clashes of high pace metal, a small voice was barely overheard. 

"May I have a break, please?" Adam asked weakly.

"Breaks are the weak. But if you must take one, follow me." Boris stated.

Hesitantly Adam followed Boris, through the mysterious door. By this time all the beybattles had ceased to exist and if you listened hard enough you could hear the faint breathing of Adam.

"Back to the battles, you slacker!" Shouted Boris when he came within an inch of the door. The huge room was instantly filled with the sound of whirling Beyblades. With all the noise, everyone failed to hear the screams of pain coming from behind the door.

***End Flashback***

            Ten years later that door still was the same. Signs of weakness were not tolerated. Rebellious boys weren't taken lightly. Behind that door was a world of punishment and pure torment.

            As the bladers silently walked into the immense room a lean, dark figure approached them from across the room. His serious face turned into a smirk when he began to speak. 

            "Due to unfortunate actions taken, there will be no breaks today. Or for the next two months." Boris chuckled amusingly to himself, as if this was a joke to him. "You can also look forward to not eating more than bread and water for those two months. And you all can personally thank Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys. Really, was it too hard for you to beat those pathetic excuses for beybladers?" Boris snickered. 

            "The four of you are coming with me for some _special_ training. You put the entire abbey at shame with your pathetic excuse for beyblading. As for the rest of you, you'll continue working here, but if you should fail don't except to see that bread and water that was promised to you."

            Boris silently led the four young teens down another icy cold hallway. The hallway appeared very familiar, but Tala couldn't place where the mysterious hallway led. Although he wasn't sure where the hallway led, Tala instantly started to get nervous. Inside he stomach began to churn at what the _special _training really was. Tala's mind paced back and forth recalling all the tortures Boris had thought up for him and the Demolition Boys.

            ***Flashback***

            "You're obviously not ready for this level, but perhaps with a little _special_ training you could get to it." Boris lectured the boy. Tala considered the _special_ training a great honor. If Boris, himself, was willing help him become a better blader, then he must have the potential to become great.

            "All you have to do is make it through my training sessions then you're blading is sure to improve. Of course if it doesn't, then we'll just come up with another idea." Boris chuckled about the secret joke had made. Not realizing what he was getting himself into, Tala willingly followed Boris down the chilly hallway. When the two reached the end of the hallway, Tala felt something inside his gut. Fear. Something inside Tala, told him not enter that room. But ignoring his instincts, Tala slowly turned the doorknob, a move he'd regret.

            Twenty beyblades shot pass Tala, two barely missing his ear. Behind him Tala could hear Boris laughing, behind the protection of the metal door. 

            _This was all a hoax. I can't believe I was so naïve! I must find a way out of here before they attack me again. The door…it's the only way out._

Knowing that Boris locked the door, Tala pulled out a shiny, metal blade. _If I can't open the door, then I'll just break it down._

"Let it rip!" Tala shouted as his launched his blade toward the heavy metal door. The sound of blade scratching the metal door was enough to make a person deaf. 

            Tala felt the piercing pain long before the blade struck him in his back. Before he had time to react to the blow, another blade stabbed into his right leg. Tala let a scream fill the empty room. Soon more blades began charging for him. Each blade that assaulted the redhead, felt like a knife slashing open his pale skin. What shocked him even more was the crimson color he saw in a pool around himself. It sent a wave of nausea down to his stomach and caused him to loose sight of the blades for an instant. But all it took was an instant for a blade to strike him in the head, causing Tala to slip into unconsciousness.   __

            It was dark. Tala couldn't see anything in front of him. But he could feel the cold. It penetrated his clothes and dug into his skin.

            _Where am I? Just a second ago I was getting pummeled by beyblades. Now…now I'm in some kind of forest. But there is no forest near the abbey, so where am I?_

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Shouted Tala at the top of his lungs. _Ugh, I'm alone…_

            "Rrrgh."  A low but fierce growl came from behind Tala. Frozen with fear of what the animal could be, Tala remained silent. The animal's breathing was getting closer toward him and if he didn't do something soon, he'd be dinner. Tala began to inch his way slowly away from the animal.

            _Uh? Where'd the beast go? I can't hear its' breathing or its' movement. _

            Without warning an enormous creature jumped out from behind the bush and lunged itself at Tala. The surprising swipe knocked Tala to the ground. Above Tala's face now loomed a fuming bear, more than five times his size!

             _This is it! Death has caught up with me and now I am doomed. I'm going to die out here in this merciless forest. No one will find me._

            The bear raised its powerful paw up to deliver the final blow to Tala, when Tala heard a howl not a foot away. 

            _That sound. It resembles a wolf's howl. _

            The gigantic threat retreated away from his prey as the wolf carefully walked toward the injured Tala. Still half-dazed from the bear's hit, Tala stumbled toward his magnificent rescuer. Having little strength left, Tala managed to hold out his hand to thank his savoir. 

            "You're such an stunning wolf. You're brave and strong. Nothing compares to you're skills." Tala whispered as he stroked the wolf's soft fur. 

            "If only I were more like you. Boris wouldn't put me through all that hell." He confided. As if in response the wolf gently nuzzled him.

            "A noble rescuer needs a noble name, I suppose. So how does Roklen sound?" The wolf pawed at the ground in disagreement. "Alright, Roklen isn't such a good name. Well, let me see. Wait! Wolborg. How does that sound?" The wolf eagerly jumped up with delight over its' new name. But the blissful occasion didn't last long, for Wolborg heard a noise in the distant and dashed off.

            "Wait! Wolborg stop! Don't leave!" But Tala's cries were in vain, for the wolf was already out of sight. "Oh…I'm alone…again." Tala sighed hopelessly.

            Tala awoke to the sound of shouting. It resembled the voice of one of his friends, Spencer, who was nine just two years older than him. The other voice belonged to Boris. But it wasn't the sound of shouting and Spencer's screams that made Tala start shaking and sweating. It was the dream about the wolf…about Wolborg. 

            _It was a dream, but it felt so real. But what did it all mean?_

            ***End Flashback***

            The horrible pain and realization of what was waited for his teammates and himself beyond that door had flooded his mind with memories. Once again he knew what was awaiting him, but wouldn't listen to his instinct. 


	3. Always the Same

Author Notes: Well I've finally uploaded chapter three! It seems like the chapters get longer with each new entry, but that's ok. Thanks again for the review! Luckily this is my last week of school, so I'll have plenty of time to finish another chapter.

Disclaimer: I {still} don't own Beyblade.

            After eight years the room sent a wave of fear over him. Everything in the room scared him, but the room was empty. But that was the worst part, not knowing what they were planning or what to expect. On the outside each face had the same insensitive and nonchalant look. But inside they were full of dread, only emotion they were taught. They were to fear him, and only him. Nothing else could possess such a great amount of power as to send them cowering. And nothing did send terror down their spines faster than them two. 

                                                ***Flashback***  (7 years old)

            "My your skills are improving drastically. I've never expected to see you win that match so fast." Complemented his trainer.

            "Thank you." Tala nodded respectfully toward him.

            "But the problem is you're excelling too fast. You're age group is far behind you and you still don't stop improving. Your beyblading skills are developing faster than I can teach you. This is where Voltaire has kindly stepped in. He has decided to let you move up and train with a special instructor who'll make sure you are taught beyblading the correct way." He ended on a proud note.

            _How could you learn to beyblade the wrong way? I suppose an inexperienced person could use the wrong technique. What does he mean? The game is fairly obvious how to play._

As this question rolled around in Tala's mind, a strange tall man walked into the room. Tala's trainer dismissed the other bladers and turned to Tala.

            "Tala meet your new trainer, Boris." His trainer stated.

            "Hello." Tala whispered respectfully toward the new man, who'd become his new trainer. But Boris was already studying the young boy and completely ignored Tala.

            "He [Tala] needs more of a strong voice. He appears unsure of himself, which will lead to failure for him if it is not fixed. He seems too cheery and friendly. What did you teach him here, friendship is everything? Ha! You've turned a once fierce child into a mouse. You've done nothing but delay his greatness!" Boris yelled at the man.

            "He could have been perfect, but you've destroyed that. You have just better hope that I can reverse all the damage you've caused. A little training from me should shape him into the person Voltaire wants. Now I'll assume full training of him." Boris slyly said dragging Tala toward the door. Before anything else could be discussed, Boris had yanked Tala out of the room and down the hallway toward another training room. The room was relatively large.  It held a beyblade dish and a track inside.

            "Start running." Boris coldly said. Tala stared blankly at the man. "Incase you're hard of hearing, let me clear it up for you." Boris gripped Tala's shirt and pulled the boy up to his face. "If you want to see daylight, run!" Boris hatefully spat.

            Tala began to shake furiously. "How…how far?" Boris's eyes flashed full of anger and bitterness. "Never ask questions!" Boris yelled throwing Tala at the cement wall. "Now get up and run!" Boris commanded.

            Tala weakly got up and started his painful seven-hour run.

                                                ***End Flashback***

The four boys carefully turned around to face their trainer. Each one prepared himself for an onslaught of abuse.

            "That was the most pathetic beyblading in the world! Not only did they defeat you, they crushed and humiliated you! Everyone saw you loose control of yourselves. You were all pitiful. It's no wonder you were left here. You're families were too ashamed to keep you! The abbey was once known for creating the perfect army, but now it seems our army as turned into five year olds who can't do anything! Really, how hard would it have been to beat some nobody [Ray] from China? It was obvious that he possessed no skill in the game, so tell me how you lost, Brian?" Boris ordered.

            "I don't know." Brian replied.

            "Hmph. You're disgraceful." And Boris pummeled him to the ground. 

            "And how could you take so long to beat Kai?" Boris turned to Spencer.

            "He was trained by you." Spencer whispered to Boris.

            "HA! And you think that's an excuse? You won only by fluke!" Boris punched Spencer in the gut and kicked him several times till a red liquid began to show.

            "You couldn't have done any better if you were out there!" Boris yelled at Ian. Boris threw him against the wall and punched him in the face.

            All the while, Tala was standing awaiting his punishment. 

            _He knows this is the worst he can ever do to me. If he hurts my friends, he knows he can win. What a coward. I'm so sorry for all of this. If I had only won, we wouldn't be going through this hell right now. I should have done…_

            Boris had knocked down Tala from behind. Tala could fell a drop of liquid running down the back of his neck.

            _Please let it be sweat._ As Tala brought his hand down to his face, red covered the tips of his fingers. 

            "How embarrassing, all of you laying on the floor. Ha! Do you expect mercy? Maybe a little pity? Don't for a second believe you'll get it here! You'd better toughen up cause there is more coming." Boris stated as he left the once strong Demolition Boys laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

            _It's my fault we're here. If I had only won nothing would be the way it is now._ "I'm sorry." Tala apologized to his teammates as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

                                                ***Flashback***

For five days Tala had no contact with anyone except Boris. Boris fixed his meals so he only received the bare minimum he could survive on. The little amount of food he received, he almost always threw up after training. Each day was the same. Warm up run for an hour, then another two hours of running to complete it. Tala was then sent straight into a beyblade match against a simulated robot. The odds were always stacked against him, so he lost every time. When this happened Boris always beat him to the ground. 

             "How pathetic you are. How do you expect to become a master of beyblade if you lose to a machine?" Boris punched Tala's face several times, causing Tala to bleed.

            "If you ever want to become somebody, you're going to have to get stronger and I know the way to make you stronger." Boris dealt Tala another blow to his face. Blood began pouring from Tala's wounded face.

            "You'll never be more than a helpless abandoned brat. You'll be lucky if you survive you're training." Boris laughed as he kicked Tala in the ribs, and nearly shattering the bones. His injures burned and ached from the severe kicks and punches brought on by Boris. Tala became light-headed from the lose of blood.

            _I have to get up! I can't take anymore of this. If I want to put a stop to him, I'll have to beat that machine!_

            Tala somehow managed to stand up and limp to his spot near the dish. Blood still dripped down his arms and legs, while his face was mercilessly battered. 

            "Good so you actually do have something inside of you besides those ridiculous emotions. Why don't you redeem yourself to me? Or are you too puny from those simple beatings?" Boris chuckled hysterically.  

            _I'll show you how strong I am. I'll show the world just what real power is! There is **no** way I'm going to loose ever again!_

            The battle was surprisingly evenly matched. Tala's blade was faster and had a better offense then any of his previous battles. Within ten minutes, Tala became the winner of the match.

            _Hm. This changes everything now. If I can continue training him [Tala] like this, he'll be the perfect tool for Voltaire._ Boris began picturing his reward for training such a useful weapon. 

            Although weak from his battle and blood still seeping from his wounds, Tala managed to smile at his victory. _Ha! It took me some time, but I defeated that stupid machine. There's no way Boris could be disappointed in me now._

As if hearing Tala, Boris walked over to him. But he didn't give Tala the same happy smile. Instead he backhanded Tala across the face, causing more blood to pour out of his skin. Tala stumbled backwards from the surprising blow. Boris stepped forward again and dealt Tala a punch in his gut, which sent him to the concrete floor.

            "How dare you smile! You have nothing to be proud of! If you call that battle a victory, you're sadly mistaken! You'll continue advancing to harder levels till you beat your time!" Boris shouted to Tala.

            Through all the beatings, threats, and unbelievably strenuous levels, Tala's heart began to freeze. Soon the only thing Tala felt was hatred. Hatred toward Boris and the man called Voltaire.

                                                ***End Flashback***

Tala awoke to find his team still being beaten by Boris. Anger filled up inside of him.__

_            They don't deserve this! They haven't done anything wrong. If anyone should be getting punished, it should be me. I told them what to do, so it's my fault we lost. _

Tala pulled himself up from the floor and slowly walked toward Boris. Steadily he raised his hand and swung at Boris with all his power. Taken by surprise, Boris fell to the ground.

            "You…you…get him!" Boris angrily shouted to the guards.

            Before Tala knew what happened three huge guys grabbed his arms and tightened their grip on him as Boris approached.

            "I bet you feel really smart right now? Well let me give you a demonstration of what a real punch can do to a person." And with that said, Boris began punching Tala. Hit after hi, Tala began to loose awareness of his surroundings and what was happening. When the guards let Tala go, he fell mindlessly to the floor. 

            "Now hopefully you'll remember that. But incase you don't I'll be delighted to reinforce it. Take him to Voltaire. I'm sure he'd like to have a discussion with him about this." Boris said as Tala was taken to Voltaire's office.


	4. Because of You

Author Notes: Wow! I come back from my mini vacation I get more reviews! Thanks dudems, Blazin Shadows, and Golden Moonlight for the reviews. I should I have the next chapter up by next weekend, I hope. Unfortunately I start school again Monday and I now I take my Algebra 2 and Spanish 2 class. But my birthday's Friday so who cares? Anyway, I've talked enough so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Beyblade.

"I can't believe him. Did he actually believe he could get away with punching Boris? What a fool. You'd have to be crazy to think you could get away with something like that." Ronny shrewdly said.

            "Maybe so. But you've gotta be more than crazy to do something like that." Zack reasoned.

            "Yeah, desperate." Eric chuckled.

            "No. I meant courageous. Not very many people have the courage to stand up to Boris and the few who do don't live to tell about it. Tala's lucky he wasn't killed." Zack mournfully looked over Tala's severe wounds.

            "Well, personally I think he would have been lucky to have gotten killed. He wouldn't have to face Voltaire." Eric logically stated.

            Both boys stopped their gossip when they reached Voltaire's door. They shuddered at the though of what awaited Tala behind the metal door. Neither of them enjoyed delivering Tala to him, but they new the consequences if they didn't.

            "Well…I guess we should knock." Eric hand shook as he lifted his hand to the door.

            "Never mind that!" Boomed an irritated voice from the behind the intimidating doors.

            The two boys slowly processed into the dark room. Both of them were trembling with terror, but they tried to build a brave front.

            "Just throw him down on the floor and leave immediately. Maybe then I'll forget the fact that you two were three minutes late." He furiously yelled at them.

            Without a second thought both boys dropped Tala on the floor and left the dim room gratefully. Voltaire waited till the door was shut and he could no longer hear their petrified footsteps to go rummaging through his desk. When he finally discovered the object, he let out a low, menacing laugh. The small handgun was fully loaded and ready to shoot at any given target. Voltaire ran his fingers down the gun. It had been a gift from a friend who, unfortunately, died the next the day from a bullet to the head. Voltaire now altered his aim to greet his target.

            _Perfect no one will hear anything. Humph. And even if they did, what would they do about it? Call the police? They should realize by now, that they are all just prisoners here and there is nothing they can do about it._

Voltaire quickly pulled the trigger. Experience had allowed him to soullessly laugh at Tala's misfortune. But living in the Abbey for all of his life had taught Tala one important skill, which was how to avoid death. Tala rolled to the right and narrowly dodged the bullet by no more than five inches.

            "Ha! So you're awake after all. I was hoping you were. You know it would be intolerable if I lost my best blader to an accident." Voltaire viciously laughed.

            "Yes, I suppose it would be." Tala, through all the pain that flooded his body, managed to stand up.

            _Of course there is no such thing as an accident when it comes to Voltaire and the Abbey. There are no coincidences, only setups. _

"You know what your problem is?" Voltaire inquired.

            _Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm stuck in some beyblading torture center, where I'm not given adequate amounts of food and water. To top it off I get abused when I do even the tiniest thing wrong._

            "You put up a strong appearance, but inside you're soft. You care too much for those weaklings you call teammates. Do you realize what opportunities await you if you would leave behind your worthless bond with your 'friends'? You become the best."

            "I thought you said I was the best?" Tala would have laughed at Voltaire's mistake if it hadn't been for his insides throbbing. 

            "Clever boy. Humph. That's why you're the best blader. You're intelligence keeps you high ranked and alive. But know this. You'll always be second best to me!" Voltaire shouted furiously at Tala. 

            "Do you think you're above me now? Let me remind you of your place in the Abbey and in the world!"

            Voltaire delivered a devastating punch to Tala's already injured gut. The heavy blow caused Tala to topple over in pure agony. Defenseless and weak as a baby, Voltaire kicked Tala repetitively. Tala coughed up deep burgundy blood. His ears echoed with Voltaire voice. "Let me remind you of your place in the Abbey and in the world!" _So were do I belong in the world? It surely can't be here._ Another wave of pain flooded Tala's mind causing his brain to forget his own question. With death clearly beckoning him, Tala let the darkness consume him.

***Flashback***

"He seems to understand how the game is played now. He only needed to be more disciplined and luckily I was around to teach it to him." Boris sneered watching Tala intensely train. By now, eight-year-old Tala was the most experienced and merciless blader in the Abbey. Kids twice his age were terrified to cross him and no one would talk to him or meet his gaze. He was in complete control of them and he loved the power. Which is the reason he meet Voltaire.

            "You wished to see me sir?" Tala nervously swallowed down the urge of throwing up. 

            "Yes I did. We have something of high importance to discuss. I'm in the process of developing a beyblading team for Russia.  We only have four years to form the ultimate team that will annihilate the competition. Which is the reason I called you here now." Voltaire emotionlessly stated.

            The idea of being put on a national team sent chills down Tala's spine. _This is my chance to get out of this miserable place. If I'm on the Russian team, I'll never have to come back here again. After training so hard I deserve this!_

            "Unfortunately we have no one in the Abbey who even comes close to what we require. No even you." Voltaire cruelly laughed at him. "I know how you think, Tala. You actually believed I'd consider putting you, an eight-year-old blader, on a national team that not only represents Russia, but me as well?! Don't even regard yourself worthy of such a dream. Other bladers would crush you in a heartbeat. You have no hope of ever getting on this team, for now."

            Enragement and humiliation boiled inside of Tala. _How dare he laugh at me! He set me up for this! I can't believe I fell for such a naïve trick. He'll see, though. I'll get on that team no matter who I have to demolish to get there. Nothing will stop me._

***End Flashback***

Tala's eyelids fluttered as he struggled to remain awake. _Who knows what he'd do to me if I passed out. _Tala was practically swimming in a pool of crimson blood. Seeing all of his blood made Tala more lightheaded than before, but he still remained strong. 

            "So tell me one thing! Why do you think my invincible team lost to a team of nobodies? They have nothing in common and besides this year they have never beybladed with one another. Hell they didn't even know each other existed! You and the Demolition Boys were trained for a whole year before the tournament! Everything was in your favor, but you lost! How?!" Voltaire yelled.

            _You know why, you just don't want to admit it. They won because they believed in what they were fighting for. They had the whole world on their side._

"I don't know how they won." Tala barely said.

            "Of course you don't." Voltaire turned his back to Tala and called someone. "Yes, come and get him now. We're through."

            _He has no right to do this to anyone. He only used me as a weapon to improve his status in the world. He used everyone and everything around him._

_                                    **            ***_**Flashback***

            "Before you leave, I'll give you a little notice. You'll be training with one of our new recruits. But I can promise you, you won't be disappointed in his abilities. He isn't a new comer to Beyblading. In fact, I'm sure you two will have a lot in common." Voltaire laughed evilly as he shut the door in Tala's stunned face. 

                                                ***End Flashback***

Yay, another chapter down! Please review, thanks. 

AC_Chan


	5. Like Me

Author Notes: This has to have been my favorite chapter I've written so far and that's why it took so long to update. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

            Tala awoke to the all to familiar gloomy surrounding of his cell. Nothing within him didn't hurt from the usual beatings from Boris and Voltaire. 

            _What did I do? Why must I suffer when…No! This has nothing to do with him! It's not his fault I'm in this mess. I'm the one to blame. _

            But Tala couldn't help but wonder why Kai was allowed to be happy and free, while his once best friend is stuck in a torture center.

            _He seemed different once he left us for good. He seemed truly happy. Hmph, it figures. He said he'd never leave the Abbey. He was always saying how he was and that he wouldn't trade his life for anything. That sure didn't last long. _

            But really Tala didn't want to hate Kai, because it was him who had taught Tala everything.

                                                            ***_Flashback_***

_How'd I get stuck with such a loser? I bet he can't even beyblade! I shouldn't have to waste my time training some worthless nobody! _

"Tala let me introduce you to your roommate and trainee. You will treat him with high respect and teach him everything you know. While he is here you'll be held responsible for all of his actions. This is Kai _Hitawari_." Boris emphasized his last name.

****

****"You mean I have to train…" Tala shockingly said. 

            "Yes you do. So I would suggest you watch yourself and him." Boris said before locking the two boys in the now cramped cell.

            Tala turned around and greeted his new roommate with a death glare. Kai only shrugged it off and plopped down on his thin mattress. Tala retreated to his side of the room and sat on his own mattress. Neither of them spoke or glanced at the other for an hour.  Curiosity about his new roommate finally overwhelmed Tala and caused him to spark a conversation. 

            "Tell me this. Why is that the son of a rich and famous millionaire is in the worst pit hole in the world?" 

            "I'm not his son."  Kai coldly spoke his first words to Tala.

            "Oh. Then what are you to him?" Tala inquired now more curious than ever.

            "I'm his grandson. Now what about you. Don't you have someone that should be watching? A mother or father?"

            "As far as I'm concerned, they're both dead to me." Tala bitterly responded.

            _Any parent, who abandons their child to a place like this, doesn't deserve the title of parent. _

            "And what about your parents. Don't they care that your new lifestyle is below a prisoners?" Tala continued with his questions.

            "Both of them died." Kai said frigidly.  It was obvious Voltaire had subjected Kai to the lessons he taught at the Abbey. Kai continued, "Both of them were murdered when I was young."

            "Murdered? By who?" Tala was beginning to take an interest in his new roommate.

            "Voltaire." Kai, who seemed mesmerized by the wall, answered.

            Both boys were now silent, each of them reflecting on their pasts and how they came to be where they are. They each wondered what obstacles lay ahead of them and how they would survive knowing that they were at the mercy of a killer. The two reached the same conclusion in the end. They'd have to rely on each other or probably die.

            "Listen. It doesn't matter what has happened to us in the past. Whether it was good or bad we have to move on and face the next thing head on." Tala stated. Kai nodded in agreement.

            "So my name is Tala." Tala outstretched his hand toward Kai.

            "I'm Kai." He said shaking Tala's hand. Though no other words were exchanged the rest of the night, it became clear to each of them that they had formed an unbreakable alliance. Tala and Kai had both discovered their first friendship in the most unlikely of places.

                                                ***_End_ _Flashback_***

            Tala now recovered on the same crummy bed that had once belonged to Kai. IT was left untouched by anyone and was still as clean as when Kai had left it.

            __

            Of course that's no surprise, Kai never slept. Even during the hardest training sessions, he still wouldn't sleep for over four hours. I'll never understand how he did it. 

_                                                **Flashback**_

****"That was an awesome beybattle!" Tala congratulated Kai on another one of their intense beybattle practices. The two of them always managed to sneak out after practice was over. They were inseparable.

            "Yea it was! I don't think I've ever seen us go at it that hard before." Kai excitedly said.

            "You know what we should do tonight? We should come back and practice more!" Tala happily said. 

            Kai hesitated to answer his friend. _ If we get caught, we're as good as dead. There is no doubt in my mind we'll get beat to the point of death. _But as Kai looked at his best friend's eager face, he caved in and ignored his own reasoning.

            "Sure. I don't mind losing some sleep. I just hope it'll be worth it for you, considering how much I'm gonna cream you." Kai joked.

            "Funny, but I don't see how you could lose any sleep when you don't even sleep to begin with!" Tala laughed. Both boys were caught up in the excitement of their midnight adventure, that they failed to notice Boris trailing close enough to hear their conversation. And as the two boys entered their cell laughing, Boris snickered the entire way to the training room to await the unsuspecting boys.

                                              End Flashback

            _That night was horrible. I'll never forget what happened. It was the perfect time for a midnight beybattle. A storm had quickly formed over the city and it stormed like never before. Lightening flashed and blinded anyone onlookers. Thunder could be heard miles away and shook the ground, much like an earthquake. The rain poured down on the roof and sent an eerie sound throughout the Abbey. _

**Flashback**

            "Ha! What luck! No one will ever hear us over the storm. We couldn't have planned this better!" Tala spoke louder with each word just to prove himself right. The rain was coming down faster and harder with every minute. The looming storm only created a scarier atmosphere to Abbey.  But neither really cared when they entered the training room.             Tala ran across the arena and took his place while Kai assumed his own. Both of them readied themselves for the best beyblade they had ever fought.

"Ready! Let it ri-…" Both Tala and Kai stopped in complete shock when they saw Boris emerge from the shadows of the Abbey.

"Well, well, well. You both should know better than to be out past curfew. And believing no one would hear you, how stupidly naïve. You both should know that nothing happens in the Abbey without my knowledge. Or Voltaire's. And since he felt so left out, Voltaire thought up a special treat for you both." Boris evilly grinned.

            Tala and Kai silently walked toward their treat, both knowing that they would greatly dislike it. 

            "I'm so sorry, Kai. This is all my fault. If I hadn't insisted upon coming, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't blame you if he hate me right now." Tala half sobbed out the last sentence.

            "Hate you? How could I hate you? You're my best friend and believe me, nothing you do will ever change that. Plus it was just as much your fault as it was mine. I knew better than to sneak out and I should have said something about it." Kai remorsefully said.

            Both flashed a quick smile of forgiveness and understanding toward the other then braced themselves for what lay ahead.

            "Kai, Voltaire wishes to see you first." Boris grinned at Kai's misfortunate, but Kai remained his fearless self and walked confidently into his grandfather's office. Tala and Boris remained silently out in front of the door, each one hoping to hear a voice, but only receiving silence.

After a few minutes, Voltaire called to Boris, who walked into the office proud to be acknowledged and hoping to receive some reward. But when he returned, it was obvious he hadn't received anything but a lecture. He was clearly in a state of rage and Tala was practically the cause of it.

"You're going back to your cell, you little brat!" He yelled angrily and jerked Tala down the empty corridor. "For some reason Voltaire doesn't need to see you!" Boris threw Tala up against the wall and came face to face with him. "I don't know what your little buddy said to him, but you're getting off easy compared to what we have planned for him." Boris, in a rage, punched Tala's gut and sent him caving to the ground for air. He then tossed him into the cell without a second thought and proceeded to walk away.

             "What about Kai? What' s going to happen to him?" Tala asked holding his sore gut.

            "Hmph. He'll get what he deserves!" Boris laughed wickedly as he walked, pleased with the situation.

            _Oh no! What have I done? I just abandoned my best friend to a murder and a psycho. The two of them will kill him. I have to find a way out of here! _

Tala tried every possible way he could think of to escape, but each one failed. Giving into failure, Tala plopped down on the floor to await his friend.

            _I can't believe this. I'm the one who came up with the idea to sneak out and Kai is being punished. They're just waiting for me to crack before my punishment. _ Tala began to doze off and eventually fell asleep on the cold stone floor.

                                                **End Flashback**

            Tala awoke in his own bed to a noise. Boris had evidently come to be positive he awoke for his training.

"Well I hope you got your rest, because after tomorrow, you won't be getting it! Don't worry though, you'll have plenty of time to rest today." Boris opened Tala's cell and yanked him up from his bed. Tala was dragged around till Boris and his reached a part of the Abbey he'd never seen before.

"Welcome to your new room. I hope you find everything you need in there." Boris sarcastically remarked as he threw Tala head on into the dark room.

Tala felt around to try and get his bearings. Above his head came a dim light, bright enough to illuminate a small portion of the cell.

_It must still be night. The moon is never that bright in the day. So where the heck am I? _

Tala walked from wall to wall, trying to find a doorknob or anything, but only came up with nothing.

_How great. Boris, that psycho, locked me in a room with no doors and a window I can't reach._

Tala caving in to his severe injuries, rested below the window.

_It's just like before…_

**Flashback**

"And don't you forget that!" Boris shouted to some unfortunate person. The shoutings echoed into Tala's ear and caused him to wake up. 

_What's he talking about? I haven't done anything. _

Just then Tala's eyes caught sight of Boris's victim. It was Kai!

"Why don't you join your trainer now? I think you've caused him enough trouble now!" Boris said tossing Kai's bloody, limp body into the cell and walking away.

            "Kai? Kai! Can you hear me? Are you all right? What…" Tala stopped in midsentence when Kai attempted to sit up.

            "You shouldn't stand up. Just lay down all right? You've got enough injures." Tala sadly said, as Kai caved into exhaustion and passed out on his bed. The thin sheets soaked up the blood that had already seeped through Kai's clothes. His face had turned a ghastly white color from the large amount of blood he had lost. 

            _What am I going to do? If he doesn't stop bleeding he'll die. _

Tala grabbed all of the blankets from his own bed and wrapped them around Kai's life threatening injures. Within a matter a minutes a red dot formed and began to enlarge.

            _He'll never live! He's going to die and it's all my fault. _

            Tala dropped to his knees beside Kai and began to do something that he had been forbidden to do the day he arrived at the Abbey. Cry. 

            A week later Kai was miraculously back to training with Tala. Neither one them spoke about training extra anymore. While the two were alone in their cold cell one night, Tala asked Kai a question.

            "Why did you take the blame for it that night?" Tala seriously asked.

            "What makes you think I took the blame? Who is to say that they didn't just assume it was me? Don't think I wouldn't deny you were involved. I tried to tell them, but they refused to believe me." Kai said. 

            "You lie. I know you didn't do that. So why didn't you the them that it was all my idea!?" Tala fumed. But Kai rolled over and faced the wall.

            "Answer me! It was all my fault you were nearly killed! The least you could do is tell me why you covered for me?!" Tala yelled.

            "Because you're my friend." Kai said still facing the wall.

            "What?" Tala began to question his ears.

            "I said because you're my friend. As much as I hate the abuse they give me, I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have done something to protect you."

            "But it was my fault." Tala, shocked and guilt stricken, replied.

            "Yea maybe. But maybe it was my fault. Who know? But for now, can we just forget it? If you haven't noticed I'm trying to sleep."

            "Oh please. You wouldn't sleep if someone paid you too!" Tala said loudly, just too annoy him.

            "Hey I could sleep if I wanted to. It's just that you won't stop talking." Kai said more awake than ever.

            "Fine, if you're so intent on sleeping, I won't stop you. But after you answer this question."

            "Fine, whatever." Kai attempted to sound annoyed.

            "Why are we friends?" Tala asked.

            _I've never had a friend in my life. But then Kai comes along and we become instant friends. It's not like I needed him or anything. I was just fine without our friendship before. So why do I need it now? _

            "I don't know." Kai honestly answered. "But I do know you think way too much about this stuff. You need to lighten to up." 

            "Oh great advice coming from someone like you. You'd probably fall apart if without that attitude of yours."

            "Okay smarty. I really know or care why were friends and personally it really doesn't matter to me. All I need to know is that we'll be friends."

            "Just to let you know, no matter what happens you'll always be my friend."


	6. Reliability

ACChan: Okay, finally a new update. It was only about eight months or so. Sorry about that. For some reason this was just a hard chapter to write.

Flashback

_It is said that in the darkness of night, shrouded by fog, a lone creature dares to venture out. With features of a wolf, but strength that could be compared to an elephant_, _the creature hunts out new prey. For years men of high stature have tried to capture the untamable beast. But one after another, each failed and perished at the mercy of the wolf. A lone howl in the night is all that separates this reality from fantasy._

"How sad." A now depressed ten-year-old redhead whispered.

"Yeah. The news said that thing has killed over fifty people. And we're not talking about your normal average Joe person here. These guys were buff." Replied a slightly taller ten-year-old bluenette. With some help from his muscles, he demonstrated to his friend how strong the men truly were.

"You know if you were as smart as you were strong, you might actually know what I'm talking about." Tala jokingly mocked his friend's poses.

"Yeah well, Hercules made it through life just fine using his muscles."

"Kai, Hercules went insane, killed his family, spent the rest of his living in his own little guilt ridden world, till he finally committed suicide." Tala sight heavily. Tala enjoyed reading and had become fascinated by all they had to offer his curious mind. Even though Mythology was completely fiction and he despised the topic, he would read anything he could get his hands on.

"Oh." Were all the words that could escape Kai's mouth. After hearing a mini autobiography of Hercules's life from Tala, there wasn't much left to say. _There's just no point in arguing with the guy when you both know he's right. He's read more books than a lawyer. Too bad all of them are completely useless and have no point to them._

After a few minutes of ear splitting silence, Kai brought up their previous discussion. "So what were you talking about when you said how sad?"

"The wolf, of course." Tala slightly rolled his eyes at his friend, making sure that he saw him.

"Oh please. You make it sound like it was obvious." Kai said crossing his arms, a new habit he had begun to develop lately. "Plus why would you care about such a beast anyway? It's not like it can feel anything."

"You don't know that." Tala said defensively. His quick reaction to Kai's last statement startled both boys and shocked Kai out of his stance.

"Oh and I suppose those fifty dead bodies prove me wrong?!" The anger in Kai's voice couldn't be mistaken in his last statement. But despite that you couldn't tell he was angry. The Abby had cleaned all traces of his emotions away that is to any average person. _But I know you better than that Kai. You can't try to fool me into believing your acts. I know how you truly feel and it's okay to open up. You don't have to be the 'Great Kai' all the time. _

"Listen. Let's just forget about the subject, okay? Let's face it, the whole story is probably just a rumor started up by the media to get people's attention and sucker them into believing in superstitions." Kai temporary moment of anger ceased to exist as he returned to the calm, cool, and collected person Tala had now for the past year.

"Um?yeah. Right, of course. I mean it's not like there is even a wolf near Moscow."

"Yeah and guess you feel right into their little greedy hands, huh? Just like always." Kai playfully gave a pushed at the red head's shoulder, just to show that he was joking. But before he could react, Kai bolted out the door, running toward their cell. _That idiot. He knows running in the corridors isn't permitted. He's just asking for trouble._

Tala gave one last glance at the newspaper article. Stealing from the Abby's library, if that's what you would call three shelves of books, was forbidden. _But then again I'd only be borrowing it. I'll give it back sooner or later and it's not like they're going to miss this newspaper._

As inconspicuous as he could possibly be, Tala picked the newspaper up and slid it down into his boot. _Oh man. What if that camera saw me? Whoa, when did that guard come back in here? And will he stop looking at me as if I'm some criminal. Maybe I could just return it now and they wouldn't punish me too badly. Ugh just calm down, Tala. Deep breathes. What am I talking about, that stuff never works! I really need to stop sweating otherwise all that ink will run and all I'm going through now won't be worth jack._

Tala slipped out the door and although he had disapproved of it beforehand, he began sprinting down the all after Kai. _Great now when they catch me running they can nail me for stealing. What a great influence you are on me, Kai._

End Flashback

"Tala? Tala are you in there?" A small voice whispered through the nearly impenetrable door. The short boy ventured to barely tap the door in hopes of getting a response.

_What?who is that? It can't be?there is no way he could be here! It'd be impossible! _

"Tala if you're in there, please answer me!" The voice filled with urgency and fear once again whispered into the windowless door.

"Ian? Ian is it you? How'd you get here?" Tala's mind began racing with questions along with growing fears.

"Oh, that was the easy part. All it took was some skilled beyblader to tail the bad guy, wait till he left and then search the rooms, if that's what you'd even call'em. But that was the hard part." Even through the steel door Tala could see the proud grin on Ian's face to have found their friend.

"So now what?" Ian's voice searched for guidance from his trusting captain.

For what seemed like hours no response came. Tala sat quietly up against the door pondering a solution. _There is no possible way that I could get out of here. But maybe?yea that should work._

"Ian, I want you to listen closely and do exactly as I say, no questions asked. I want you to go back to Brian and Spencer and you three get out."

"What? You mean get them then come back for you, right?" To Ian's distress, no answer came. "Tala! You do mean come back for you, right!? Answer me!"

"No. You three have to go without me. Spencer knows the way just as well as I do. You guys will have no problem escaping." Tala's voice spoke full of confidence, which his fellow friend didn't seem to share.

"Tala, I'm not leaving without you! We're not leaving without you! After everything we've been through you except us to just to up and leave without you!?"

"That was an order, Ian."

"Rgh." Kicking the door out of sheer frustration, Ian snuck away at the orders. _Brian and Spencer are not going to like this at all. But what Tala decides is what we follow. Whether we want to or not._

_ It's for the best, really. They never would have made it out with me. I would have only slowed them down. And it's not like they need my help anymore. Between the three of them, I know they'll make it._

Tala subconsciously reached into his pocket and pulled out his loyal friend, Wolborg. Tala stared at it mindlessly for a few seconds before attaching it to his launcher. With a swift pull he sent it spinning into the darkness. _This somehow always set your mind at ease. You said that the consistent spinning always put you at peace with yourself. I hope it does the same for me. From the way things are going I'm going to be here for a while._

As if sensing his master's pain and distress, Wolborg appeared in an instant beside his master. The once ferrous, killing wolf turned into a lapdog. Any outsider would never believe that the now sleeping wolf had once frozen a Beystadium. _But I know you better than that. Sure you put up a tough front but that's only to protect us._ Tala's gentle rubbing behind the wolf's ear stopped. Wolborg gave a sympathetic look to comfort him.

"They'll be leaving for good soon. Getting out of here and starting over, yeah, that'll be good for them?" Tala's mind began to think of all the things they'd do. Spencer would be outside playing American football. Although he'd never admit to it, Spencer loved to play the game as much as he loved to beyblade. _And he just as good at it as he is at blading._ Ian would be tinkering with some little gadgets or machine. Tala laughed as he remembered the time Ian had taken apart his beyblade, but forgot how to put it back together. And Brian, well, he'd be doing nothing. _I can just see all three of them, outside of here. Doing something that they love, with no one to hurt them. _Wolborg's nose gently nuzzled his once bloody hand.

"And then it'll be the two of us. You know, before we meet them. Just like the old days."

Flashback

"So remind me again why we're going out into the MIDDLE of NOWHERE to practice?" Tala irritably questioned Kai's logic for the tenth time since they had left the Abbey. Somehow Kai had gotten the idea that they should go and practice outside in the woods.

"I figured we could use a change of pace. You know, get out see the woods."

"There is nothing, but miles upon miles of trees Kai! Sure it might be different if there was actually something else, but there isn't. It's just trees and more trees." Tala let out a long sigh.

"Well, I hope you feel better after all that." Kai answered sarcastically.

"I do. And personally I find it hard to believe you're dragging us out here just to practice. So what else do you have planned?" _I know you better than this Kai. You never do anything just for the hell of it. With you there is always an alternative motive._

"If you really have to know, that stupid article you read in the paper won't stop bugging me."

"What do you mean?" Tala asked, at his friend's reference to the newspaper that now rested in his cell. _There's no way he knows what I did._

"It's just, well?what if it is true? We could be the ones to capture it. Think of how much a thing like that could be worth! Plus it's not like we have anything better to do." Kai shrugged as if his last few sentences meant nothing to him either way.

The two walked in silence only disturbed by the crunching of the snow.

"I knew you believed it." Tala grinned.

"Whatever. I just figured it'd be better than practicing."

"You believe it, but you're just too full of yourself to admit it."

"No, I'm just saying that since you were absorbed about that article, we could investigate." Kai said nonchalantly.

_Fine Kai. You just go one believing that._

They'd been shuffling through the icy snow now for over three hours. There wasn't much security to the Abbey. After all, in the middle of a frozen wasteland, who would leave the only place within a thousand miles of society? Only the older bladers were required to have security. Being the official representatives of the Abbey put pressure on them, which usually led to a few disappearances. So it was an easy opinion just to leave. Of course no one ever had succeeded. But Kai and Tala had to admit that being the amateurs of the Abbey was much better than becoming the top dogs. Although the wonderment of what it felt like to being charge was never far from their minds.

"So are we there yet?" Tala asked wearily.

"No, so will you stop asking."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd tell me where we were going!" Tala's anger began to rise, at the annoyed tone in Kai's voice.

"You know what? I'm getting feed up with your complaining!" Kai shouted, turning around to face his friend, fists clenched at his side.

"Yea? And I'm getting tired of you bossing me around!" Tala unexpectedly yelled back.

"What are you going to do about it? Not all of us can be runts and follow people around like dogs!"

Blinded by rage Tala lashed out at his once friend. Kai toppled to the cold snow, surprisingly taken off guard. Both boys struggled against each other's pulls and punches. But it was all too late, before either of them realized what they were inches away from. Before either of them could react, Kai and Tala tumbled, slid, rolled, and flipped down a snow-covered hillside.

Kai reached a stop, thanks to a tree, and gradually stood up. Disoriented from the spill down the steep hill, Kai's knees and mind caved in and he once more fell to the earth.

Tala opened his eyes slowly, as if seeing the world for the first time. _Ugh, I feel worse than when I caught the flu last year and threw up for days._ _So where am I? And where the hell is Kai?! _Tala scanned the area for his friend, or foe, but was unable to see any sign of him.

"Kai? Kai! If you're playing some joke on me, it isn't funny!" Tala screamed at the top of his lungs, but only to hide the nervousness inside his gut. It wasn't like the story scared him or anything; it just wasn't helping his situation.

Aimlessly Tala began to walk in what he thought was a North direction. _Hopefully the way back to the Abbey is just up here. If I keep walking in the same direction, I'm liable to find it. And if not, there has got to be some place close by._ But the further Tala walked, the thicker the trees became, the darker the sky got, and the more terrified Tala became. Because, as everyone knows, only the dangerous creatures venture out at night.

Tala continued his wandering, at a sprint. Icy blue orbs scanned every area of the woods, in search of a warm spot to sleep and for looming beasts. Even at arctic conditions, perspiration began forming around Tala's brow and an excess of breathes led to a stumble, which turned into a fall, which ended with him face down in the snow. _Of all the luck. Every tree is the mirror image of another. For all I know, I'm going in a giant circle! Dusk is coming within minutes and I can't find any place to stay._

With what little hope he did have left, Tala crawled across the wet snow. _Things can't get any worse then they are now._ Tala remained so concentrated on that thought, that it was all too late for him to notice the hole inches away from him.

No sound escaped Tala's throat as he tumbled down into the hole. A little sore, Tala rounded around to study his surroundings. Dirt walls were bordered with a tangled mess of grass, twigs, and leaves. Chunked up pale rocks, if that was what they truly were, surrounded the giant bed.

Exhausted and unwilling to question his temporary shelter, Tala curled into a ball and fell into a deep slumber. No noise could possibly stir him. So deep and peaceful was his sleep, that he would have appeared dead to any person.

Yet a boisterous thud woke Tala from his dreamy snooze near midnight. _I can't see a thing. It must still night._ Tala's once droopy eyes were now adjusting to the darkness of the den. But long before he could clearly view the enormous beast, Tala sensed that something was near. The air hung thick with a range of emotions. Fear swelled inside of Tala's shaking body. _It can't be. Kai was right, there's no possible way that this is real. It has to be a hallucination._ Giving himself a pinch, Tala nearly fainted with sheer terror when the image in front of him remained. _I'm dead. There is no hope, left for me._ To avoid suspicion, Tala slowly backed up against the cave wall.

The beast was just as it had been described in the newspaper. It's eyes paralyzed you in mid-air and with every step taken it inched closer to Tala's position on the wall. His face soon fell victim to the wolf's thick, irregular breathing and it's warm saliva. It's eyes examined the young boy who dared invade his home. _I wish he'd just get this over with instead of sizing me up._ But the wolf seemed incapable of attacking or even walking at the moment._ Maybe it's blind and can't see me. _Deciding that it was better to risk an assault escaping rather than waiting for death, Tala slowly edged along the wall hoping to reach the exit. But the wolf had taken notice of the movement and seemed to have a growing interest in his prey. Tala also noticed the wolf's eyes followed his every move. _This is it. It's now or never._ Tala's legs went from creeping to a full sprint. Up the steep side of the hole he'd fallen into and out into the thickness of trees, shrubs, and freezing ice. _It must have snowed at least two feet last night. This is going to make things a lot harder for me. I'll have to move quickly if I want to be alive tomorrow. _

Through the frigid ice and the aching that was traveling through his body, Tala managed to push forward. The thought of the wolf catching him drove him faster. _I have to keep going. I must be getting closer to the Abbey. And they probably have a team out looking for me now. Yeah Kai must have told them what happened and now they're out here searching for me._

The thought that he had rescuers looking for him spurred him into a crazed sense of happiness and illusion. Not far form where he was, laid a huge tangle of bushes. _The perfect spot to hide, rest, and wait for my rescuers. _But as Tala neared the bushes, a faint growl was heard. Fully aware of the danger that was buried in the bushes, Tala once more found his feet backing away from the spot. Memories and fears suddenly flooded his mind.

But to his utter horror a creature just as worse arose from the enormous bush. _Oh no! I don't believe this! First a wolf and now a bear. What comes next, a crazed killer?_ The bear raised on his hind legs, feeling the need to assert his authority over Tala. It's paws swung madly, nearly knocking Tala to his feet, had he not dodged. Furious at his failed attempt, the bear let out a powerful growl that seemed to shake the earth and Tala's small body. For several minutes, the world stood still in silence.

The deathful silence was shattered by a lone wolf's howl. Spinning around, Tala's eyes once more connected with his prior fear. The panic of him subsided when the bear once more reared up and lunged at Tala. Froze in space, Tala could only watch as the bear came roaring closer. _Move! Just mover your legs! Why can't I do it?! Come on legs! Do something! _But Tala could only watch in bewilderment as the wolf jumped over his red head and sunk its razor teeth into the bear's thick coat.

The fight commenced and without any second thoughts both animals viciously attacked one another. Fur was torn and scattered across the now red stained snow. The once peaceful forest was now a bloodthirsty war zone. The young kid had been forgotten for the time being. _But either side could win. It really doesn't matter wins, just so long as I am long gone. _As he turned around for one last look, his feet froze. His mind, eyes, and thoughts were focused on the wolf. _It's fighting with everything it's got. But why? It can't be for me?can it?_

Tala stood watching as the massive paws of the bear struck down the wolf.

"NO!" Tala's voice rang out into the silence. Startled the bear turned around saw his next victim, gave his previous victim a final look, and renewed his charge toward Tala. _Well, this is it. Stupid Kai, he never did have good ideas?but I'm gonna miss him._ Tala squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the end would come swiftly. But when nothing struck him after a few minutes, Tala dared to open his eyes to steal a peek. Astonishment sent Tala in a fit of crying when he realized what had happened.

The wolf pulled through the pain and pinned the bear to the ground, near severing the bear's neck. Just a few yards away lay the bear that had once poised such a danger. Now it was nothing but a rug. The wolf also laid in a still position on the bloody snow. Tala was drawn to the creature like a bug to light.

A soft whimper was heard from the now dying wolf. Tears of remorse began to fill in Tala's blue eyes.

"Hey, don't you worry. You'll be just fine once I get you a doctor. Then you'll be just fine. You'll be fine. I promise." Tala closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears, but they soon poured down is cheeks.

Tala's face fell into the soft, thick fur to hide his shame. _I haven't cried in over three years. And now I'm crying over some wolf, who tried to kill me._

A warm, sticky tongue began licking his hand. Trying its best to comfort the young boy, the wolf's life was almost to an end.

"Thank you." Tala respectfully said as the wolf's eyes closed for good. After a few more tears were shed, Tala slowly rose to his feet. As he turned his back to leave the gruesome scene, a blinding light flooded the area. _What's happening?_

"Tala? Tala! Ha, I can't believe I found you! Are you alright?" Kai's voice rang out through the trees.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tala's voice was filled with sadness, while his face was stained with tears.

"Are you sure? What happened here? You didn't get hurt did you?" Kai just couldn't get an answer to satisfy his curiosity.

"I promise I'm okay. It was just a bear and a wolf, but they're both dead."

"Just a bear and a wolf. Glad to hear that! How can you say it like that?" Kai screamed at him.

"You know, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can we please just go back to the Abbey?" Tala pleaded.

"Yeah, but only after you answer my last question. Where'd the wolf go?"

Both boys studied the area, but found no sign of the wolf. Kai was about to crack a joke about Tala's wild imagination, till he saw the body of the dead bear.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. I'd rather not get stuck out here for another day." Kai stated.

"Yeah." Tala said. Both walked in silence till Tala spoke.

"So I guess we didn't get a rescue team?"

Kai laughed, "Yeah, either that or they got lost out there too."

By late that night, both boys had reached the Abbey, received punishment, a little nourishment, and more punishment. At last, they were sent to their cell.

"So did you think about my questions?" Kai asked still needing to hear his answer.

"No I haven't. And I really don't want to. Why don't you pick a different topic to talk about tonight?" Tala exhaustingly said. _Ha, even though I'll be asleep before your second sentence._

"How about this one then? Do you think you're beyblade will ever match up to mine?" Kai laughed knowing that Tala was wide-awake now. Whipping out his blade, Tala jumped out of bed and shoved it into Kai's grinning face.

"Take a good look at it, buddy, cause one day this will be the blade to defeat your winning streak." Tala boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking. You probably couldn't, uh, hey! What a minute."

"What? Did you just realize that it was an insult?" Tala laughed, but Kai didn't join in. His gaze remained on Tala's blade.

"Hey what is it?" Tala asked, a little concerned about his friend's behavior.

"Your blade. It's got a?bitbeast." Kai said amazingly.

"What? Kai stop joking. Just because your blade has a bitbeast doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face."

"No, I'm serious." Kai said grabbing Tala's blade and showing it to him.

Disbelief at the sight of his own bitbeast, Tala shook his head rapidly. _After all how could it be true? Why would I have a bitbeast? Especially one like this?_

The small figure of the giant wolf was now captured on Tala's blade. With alls its strength and speed still inside of him, the beast was going to be nearly invincible. _But how did he get in there?_

"Hey Kai? How do you get a bitbeast?" Tala asked, hoping Kai would clarify what happened.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You don't really get to pick the one you want. It's them that pick us. And you have to have some kind have connection with them."

"Yeah, but can a bitbeast start out as a real animal and then turn into a bitbeast?"

"Um, well, I wouldn't see why not." Kai said unsure of the answer, himself. _And what's it matter to him anyway._

But by the time the thought occurred to Kai, Tala was in bed sleeping peacefully. _I can't believe it. That giant beast is now Tala's bitbeast. Leave it to him to make friends with a wolf._

Well into the night Kai lay staring at the ceiling. But it was during these hours that he heard a few murmurs coming from Tala. Kai's ear strained to hear what he was saying.

"Go! Come on, you got it! That's it. Good job, Wolborg." Tala spoke softly holding his new prize possession in his grip.

End Flashback

"Yeah it'll be good for us and them. We'll just have more time to train, instead of being distracted by them. We won't have to constantly worry about them. We can focus only on getting stronger. " Wolborg's soft growl protested against Tala's judgment, but it was meet with a reassuring pat on the head.

"Everything will be fine." Tala whispered, trying to reassure himself more than Wolborg.

Well that's the end. I'm almost positive this is the longest chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. And just so everyone knows the reference to Mythology was all thanks to my school summer assignment. Since my volleyball life is almost over, only a week left, I'll have more time to work on my story. Yay! Everyone have a great day!

ACChan


	7. Alone

Flashback

"Tala? Tala. Tala! Come on wake up!" Kai sounded desperately at his friend.

"Huh? What is it, Kai? Do you know it's one in the morning?" Tala grumpily yelled, through a yawn. He hadn't been sleeping well since they both returned from the woods. Both boys received numerous beatings along with a stern lecture that was accompanied with a final beating for remembrance. The punishment was made to leave a lasting warning so that they'd never return to the woods.

_But I didn't need those beatings to remind me. Just the thought of that night is enough to keep me out of there. It's hard to believe I even survived through it._

Tala subconsciously grabbed his blade lying next to him. The wild beast had become nothing more than a puppy to him. It proved its power, though, during Tala's daily matches against Kai. Before, Tala lost by more than a long shot, but now with Wolborg, he actually came close to beating Kai.

"Tala? Tala! Will you please come on? We have to hurry otherwise we'll never be able to see it!" Kai stressed the importance by dragging Tala out of his bed.

"Ow!" Tala's voice echoed though the Abbey. Tala hadn't actually been expecting Kai to yank him down off of his top bunk. The long fall would leave a bruised hip for days.

"What is so important that you have to nearly kill me at one in the morning?" Tala exaggerated as he stood to his feet and approached his friend.

"You'd see if you stop questioning me. Now come on or I'm going without you!" Kai was already walking down the corridor toward the training arena. Slipping out of his state of drowsiness, Tala quickly slipped his shoes on and jogged to meet up with Kai. Both continued to walk on in silence. By the time they reached the arena, Kai was nearly shaking with excitement.

_What could possibly have him this worked up? They must be showing something extraordinarily interesting for him to be this excited._

As if reading Tala's mind Kai said, "They're going to be showing their newest blade! They've equipped it with all the high-techest pieces. I bet it's invincible." Tala, still sleepy, merely shook his head in understanding.

"Just think about it Tala, a new series of blades developed especially for us. We'll become the world's top bladers. We'll be rich and famous. And we can do whatever we want!"

"Are you sure they're for us?" Tala questioned. This wouldn't be the first time Kai had come up with some ridiculous fantasy in order to escape from reality.

"No! Tala. Oh just look! Look down there! That's it. That's it! That's the blade I was telling you about! That's Black Dranzer." Kai said exasperated.

Tala looked on in amazement as the blade demonstrated its power. With each blade that it took on, Black Dranzer seemed to grow more powerful. Kai seemed thrilled beyond all logic at the new bitbeast. So much that Tala had a hard time dragging him back to their cell.

"Did you see the way it took out all those blades? I mean it was just one right after another. It was so strong."

"Kai it wasn't that impressive."

"Someone's a little jealous, I think." Kai said staring at the ceiling.

"I am not." Tala stated defensively. "I just don't think you should be preoccupied with thinking about something that you're never going to have."

"And just what makes you think I'm not going to get that blade?" Kai's words were deadly.

"Well nothing, but the fact is you already have a bitbeast. And a great one at that! You know Dranzer? Remember her?"

"Yeah I know, but there's nothing wrong with having a second option, is there?" Kai was speaking in a harsh tone that had never been used around Tala. Unsure how to respond Tala remained silent.

"Hmph. I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway. I need to have that blade."

"Well fine! Why don't you just go steal it if you think it's worth all this talking!?" Tala yelled out in frustration.

"Not a bad idea. I'll be back before you know it." Kai said it so normally that it half scared and half surprised Tala.

"Wait. Kai I was joking. You don't have to go and steal it just to prove your point."

"I'm not going to prove my point. I'm going because I'm destined to have that blade! I don't expect you to understand. You may be happy with your simple blade, but for those who want to achieve greatness, they need more than just some run of the mill bitbeast. For those who want their names known, they have to go the extra distance. I'm going to have Black Dranzer."

Tala stood in the middle of the cell. His mind slowly processed the cold words that had been directed toward him, from his best friend. The words fell into his ears and sunk to his gut. The hunger that was always in his stomach was filled by the pure rage he felt for his friend. The anger fueled his brain and sent waves of betrayal, hurt, and disappointment into his heart. But with all these high emotions running through his blood, Tala spoke no words to the now stranger in front of him.

"Tala, I know this is hard for you to understand and I don't expect you to help me." Kai slowly started. "But you should know that I will get that bitbeast." Kai's eyes flashed with a dangerous determination. The only thing that now stood between him and Black Dranzer was a thin, blue-eyed, red-haired boy. In strength t he opposition was no match for Kai, but it was different when you factored in wits and agility. Tala was tall and skinny, but as fast as a rabbit running from a fox. Kai stepped confidently, but assertively forward, showing no fear. Tala stared vacantly back at the slow approaching Kai. Without thinking he stepped forward to meet Kai face to face.

"Move Tala." Kai's icy words matched the glare in his eyes. His fingers curled into a tight fist. They lay at his side, straining against the muscles that told him to nail Tala in the face. "I said move Tala." Kai's voice cut through the heavy air straight to Tala's ear.

"I can't let you through. You can't go through with this." Tala tried to reason, before his anger could speak.

"You don't have a say in what I can and cannot do."

"But we've known each other for years now. We've been friends through everything. I know you don't mean what you're saying. At this moment you're willing to say or do anything to win this argument."

"Just because we've known each other for years, doesn't mean you know me!" Kai spat out the words in Tala's face. He gave no sign of regret or remorse for the words spoken to his best friend.

"You're so use to winning that, you'd kill yourself just to be right. You're blinded by your own pride and anger. You're going to regret everything you've done."

"The only thing I'm going to regret is not leaving sooner. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to meet my destiny tonight. Try not to be too jealous when I return." Kai smirked at Tala as he pushed his way pass with ease.

_This can't be happening. I have to do something. Move in front of him. Stop him. Jump on him and drag him down. Punch him like he has always taught you. Just do something. Don't let him get away. He could kill himself or worse. I have to stop him._

But Kai walked out of the cell with ease. He walked down the long, dark corridor that seemed to have no end. He walked by the intimidating door that two friends had faced together years ago. He walked past the door that would one day create a new, domineering, beyblade team. He walked down the winding staircase that led to a torture room for that future domineering team. And he walked all this way with no interruptions, no questions, no sidetracks, and no delays by anyone.

Tala remained in the silent cell. Alone in the darkness that seemed to now consume him, Tala unconsciously shivered in its presence. The words that Kai had spoken to him seemed so far off. _Perhaps it was all a horrible nightmare that I'll wake up to at any moment._ Shutting his crystal blue eyes wishing to no longer live in a world where a friend could turn and become a stranger, or even an enemy, Tala held to the belief that everything was an illusion. _This can't possibly be real._

End Flashback

A mindless stare was casted upon the gray stonewall. Every crack, chip, or flaw that was in the wall was embedded into the mind behind the eyes. With not much else for scenery the fixated teen chose to admire his living quarters. Not that he could have seen much in the dark cell. Slivers of light peeked in through cracks while the dark held all the ground around him.

Wolborg lay on the tips of Tala's shoes. A steady rhythm of breathing told Tala that he in a deep sleep. The warm air that rolled from his nostrils wrapped around his shoes. The small amount of warmth that flowed was enough to sustain him in the coldness. _It's good to see one of us sleeping._ Tala moved his dozing leg slightly in hopes of waking it up, but the leg remained in its zone. Wolborg jumped up startled that he had fallen asleep. Tala moved his hand to signal Wolborg toward him. Wolborg obediently came toward his friend, where he received a gentle scratch behind his ear.

"Do you remember that day? I can't imagine that you've forgotten about it." Shivers from the memories slid down his spine.

_Everything happened so fast. I'd never expected things to end that way. IF I'd only known I could have done something. Hell I should have done_ something. I may not _have known exactly what was going on, but I knew enough to be able to stop it. Why didn't I do something?_

"Why didn't I do something?" Tala whispered. Wolborg and the darkness heard his question, but the only response was the deathening sound of utter silence. Wolborg's ears twitched at the quiet break in silence and gently licked his master's hands in reassurance. If actions spoke, Wolborg's would say, "Nothing you could have done would have changed his mind. You did what you could and that's all that can be asked of you." But those words weren't said to Tala. HE received little comfort from Wolborg's attempted soothing lick. And no matter how many hours pasted, Tala pondered that same thought. _Why didn't I do something?_

Flashback

His eyes opened before the sirens sounded. He instantly felt there was a problem. The problem didn't have to deal with a shooting, a murder, or some nobody trying to break in. It wasn't a reporter sneaking in to uncover the hidden truth and it wasn't a surprise visit by the government worker. It was all these combined and much worse. Tala awoke and lay straight up in bed. Heart pounding and sweat dripping, the feel of running ten miles was felt all over his body. _What's happening? I've never felt so weak and tired._

Tala's eyes shifted around the cell. The alarms had just been turned on, but Tala's mind was focused on one thing, Kai. Wolborg silently appeared beside Tala, to show that he still had a friend by his side. _Kai, why aren't you back? It's not like you to get caught. They couldn't have caught you! You're too careful. Too strong. Too dangerous. Too you. It's not possible._

Tala was now in a state of disbelief. He ran to the short steps to the cell bars and pulled at them with all his might. They didn't budge. He slammed his slender shoulders in between the iron cylinders, trying to squeeze through in a desperate, but failing attempt to escape. But nothing the boy tried could move the bars or unlock the keyhole. The sirens continued to blare into Tala's mind causing him to loose concentration. Distant screams and hurried footsteps could be heard all through the corridors. Tala slid down the cell bars in frustration and helplessness. All around him walls shook and bits of concrete pieces fell. The metal bed shivered across the floor with the large blasts that keep occurring. Soaring flames engulfed parts of the Abby lit up the night. By three Tala's eyes began dropping, but he held out in hopes of seeing Kai return. At four his head nodded down and jerked up several times. And at five he was sound asleep despite all the noise and chaos surrounding him.

When he awoke at six, the day started out like any other. The training began with no mention of the destruction of the fire. Tala glanced around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Kai. _Where could he be? He couldn't have escaped during all that without telling me. And if so he certainly would have been found. Why isn't he here training?_

The day dragged on like all the others except that Kai wasn't there by his side. He walked around in a daze and performed all his routines mechanically. His mind was focused completely on Kai and his safety. _I haven't seen him anywhere. I guess…it just might be possible he left. _Tala's feet led him down a hallway that he had visited years ago. It wasn't a pleasant experience and Tala didn't wish to relive it, but for some reason he couldn't resist the thought. Tala stopped directly in front of the gigantic doors that Kai and him had once faced together. Now he was alone. Tala slid down against the wall, desperate for answers but unwilling to ask the questions. _Why did I even bother? There's no way I'll even get enough courage to even talk to Voltaire, not that I'd want to. But I have to find out what happened to Kai._

The voices coming from inside the room disrupted his chain of thoughts and jerked him back to reality.

"I can guarantee you sir that this will never happen again. This was nothing more than a fluke." Boris's voice seemed to have a slight quiver in it. Tala let a small smile creep onto his face, pleased that the man who had always sent fear into his friends and himself, was now receiving the same punishment.

"I want to know how this could have possibly happened? You said that thing was 'impenetrable. There's no way in or out without you knowing.' Tell me, did you know that he was able to get in, test it, and destroy half the Abby before you knew!" Voltaire's deep bellowed each word out from the dark pits of his stomach.

_Who could have managed that? It's impossible. They'd be killed instantly. And who would even want to attempt something so risky. Only a complete idiot would try something as stupid as that._

"You tell me how he managed to break in that room and was able to use our top experiment? Do I need to remind you how much money we spent on it? All the research and work we've spent on building just one of them? You tell me right now, how Kai could have done all that without being seen till it was all too late!"

Once again Boris remained silent at the harsh words that had been thrown at him. His lips seemed to form words, but no sound came out. Tala paid no attention to him, though. His mind raced to comprehend what Voltaire had just said.

_Kai. Kai did it. He actually did it. He stole Black Dranzer and actually bladed with it. I can't believe it. I can't wait for him to tell me all about it. I'm sure he won't mind recapping everything that happened._

"I don't know how it happened, but I can promise you it won't happen again." Boris meekly stated again.

_Poor Kai. He's going to get he punishment of his life. Who knows when I'll see him again. _

"So can I. From this moment on, Kai will no longer be training in the Abby. I don't see such a facility that can't even control one eleven year old, can possibly be able to train him for the world champions and greater things."

"Sir…" Boris began a failed attempt to sway Voltaire back to his side, but Tala ignored the conversation.

_How could this be? Kai is leaving? For good. It's impossible. We'd said we'd be friends forever. How could he do this to me? We were friends. That means were supposed to be there for each other. Through all the good and the bad. Even after everything we had gone through, Kai was always there. He was always making sure I didn't get in trouble. He took the blame for everything. Even when they knew that I'd been the one that started it, Kai always insisted it was him. And now he just up and leaves me? _

"I don't care what it takes! I want this place cleaned up before anyone knows about what happened!" Voltaire's command was enough to shake the remaining walls of the Abby down.

"Yes sir. But if the press should happen to find out about his incident, what should I tell them?" Boris unsurely asked.

"For your sake, they'd better not. But if you think that you'll fail my order…" Voltaire's voice trailed off, letting Boris come up with the rest of the sentence.

"I understand sir. I won't fail." Boris assured Voltaire.

_Kai, what have you done? I wish you were here. You always knew what to do. If I hadn't been the one to suggest stealing Black Dranzer, this would never have happened. It was my entire fault. I didn't mean for things to end up this way. Really it wasn't supposed to be like this at all._

"Before I go sir, might I inquire what is going to happen to the team?"

Voltaire turned his glare to the window, while pondering the question. "Well, I suppose we'll have to find a few new members for it."

"Um, sir. In case you weren't aware of it, but during Kai's raid, all the team members were severely injured. The doctors that are working on them have reported a low chance of recovery."

"Hmph. You're telling me, we have less than two months to train a bunch of inadequate boys into a world-class beyblading team?" Voltaire's anger was on the rise once more.

"I have been monitoring some of the boys who have been showing the qualities that a champion must have. I assure you it won't be too difficult to sculpt a team in two months. But it will be a hard task if Kai will not be leading the team."

"I have one person in mind to fill the position."

"Who do you have in mind?" Boris asked interested in the new topic.

"Tala."

Tala's eyes widened at hearing his name being said by Voltaire. His name was mentioned without a following punishment. Voltaire actually sounded pleased at mentioning. The thought that something worse could come out of something so good never crossed his mind. _He wants me to be on the world beyblading team. I'm going to be the leader of the world's greatest beyblading team._


	8. New Course

First off, I'd like to once again thank all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate all the feed back you all give me. It just motivates me to write the next chapter faster. I know you've all been waiting for me to update, so I stop talking now and let you read.

* * *

Spencer and Brian sat on opposites of the room, mentally worrying about Ian. He'd been gone for about two hours and both were anticipating the worst when he returned. Spencer's long sigh broke Brian's concentration.

"He'll be back." Brian casually said.

"I know that. I'm just getting tired of waiting. There's nothing wrong with sighing when you get bored."

"There is when you've sighed more than ten times in the past five minutes."

"Hmph." Spencer slammed his back down against the thin bed. _That little pipsqueak had better make it back okay. If he gets caught outside of his cell, he's gonna regret ever being born. After losing the tournament, it's amazing we're all alive. At least I hope we all are. _

Brian returned to his thinking. He'd been plotting a route for them to escape by, but had come up with little. There were cameras in virtually every corner and sparsely anything could move without attracting the attention of them. Ian, though, had been working with Brian to come up with an escape route.

**Flashback**

"It's the perfect team. I know every inch of this place. I can get us out without any problem!" Ian said demonstrating his sneaky abilities.

"I bet you can, but we have to make sure that those cameras don't catch us. We all can't be short." Brian snickered at his last comment.

"Haha, funny. But I know we won't get caught by those old pieces of junk."

"Yeah, but if they do see us, I'll just break them and we'll make a dash for it." Spencer chimed in his plan.

"Well then it sounds like you don't need me anymore." Tala joked, "The fool proof plan sounds exactly it."

"If you're nice, we might let you come." Ian teased.

"Well then I'll be on my best behavior." Tala retorted.

**End Flashback**

Now it was Brian's turn to sigh. _If that runt doesn't return soon, I'm gonna go nuts._ Just at that moment Ian popped out of darkness. Both Brian and Spencer shot up from their beds and bolted toward the cell bars.

"Well what'd you find out? Is he alive? He's hurt, isn't he?" Spencer let a thousand questions rolled off his tongue, while Brian grilled Ian for answers to his own questions.

"Were is he? Did you see him? Boris didn't spot you, did he? Come on say something."

Ian shrewdly picked the lock on their cell and slid right in. By now Brian and Spencer were ready to strangle him.

"Well…" Spencer hinted their anticipation as well as their annoyance.

"No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'? You'd better tell us what Tala said." Brian threatened the small friend.

"No. I mean he said 'no'. Tala. He said that he wants us to go without him." Ian moaned.

"That's not true. Tala wouldn't leave us." Spencer tried to protest Ian's words. "Brian, say something. This can't be true." Spencer turned in punched the stonewall, knocking pieces of it to the floor.

"He promised. He swore that he'd never do this to us." Brian bitterly said.

"What are we going to do? We aren't going to leave without him, are we?" Ian questioned.

Silence finally filled the room for the first time since Ian had entered it. None of them dared to make a sound to answer the question. What could they say? Ian slumped down to the floor. Spencer and Brian resumed their positions on their beds.

"We have a good chance of escaping if we leave without him." Brain flatly said. "I'm not saying that we should, but it would be true."

"Right. But if it weren't for Tala, we'd never have made it this far. We owe it to him to get him out of here." Spencer said in defense of Tala. All shook their heads in agreement.

"So we've gotten no where with this!" Ian sighed. "What are we going to now?"

**Flashback**

Ian's short figure walked into the crowded the evaluation room. There he was grouped with the other seven year olds. Even for his young age, he was unbelievably short. His height was just one of the numerous obstacles that he faced. The larger than life nose on his face caused wild rumors to float among the other boys. Ian could feel their stares, pounding into his back, but he refused to acknowledge them. _That'd only led to them asking more questions and spreading more rumors. These idiots aren't worth my time. _

The noiseless room was put to a degree of silence that none had known. The fluttering of eyelashes and the soft sound of breathes were the only noises present. Boris slowly made his way to the center of the room.

"As you all know this it the first year of our open session process and we have high, high hopes for all of you. Each age group will be teamed up with one of our senior beybladers. They will be responsible for all of your training, meals, and practices. By the end of this week, the trainer will pick the top two from their group. They will battle for a chance to join the Abbey. At the conclusion of his speech Boris moved toward each age group appointed a less than enthusiastic teen with the smaller boys. As he moved closer to Ian's group, Ian noticed that the trainers were getting younger.

_What a rip off! We get stuck with all the rookies. I don't see how I'm supposed to learn everything from some nobody. I bet these guys are the rejects. They weren't good enough to be on the Abbey's beyblading team so they got pushed off on us. Well there's no way I'm going to let them wimps get the better of me. Just give me anyone of them and I'll show that Boris what I'm made of. _

Boris now stood in front of Ian's group with the remaining trainer. _You've got to be kidding me. There's no way this guy can beyblade. _

"Allow me to introduce to you boys you're new trainer, Tala."

_Ha! Tala? What kind of wimpy name is that? WE definitely got gypped when it came to captains. _

As Boris walked away, Tala stepped forward. His icy blue eyes gazed across each of the younger boy's faces. He gave away no information as to what he was looking for in them, but he seemed to know if they had that quality or not.

"Come with me." Tala finally said to them. The boys obediently followed him to one of the training rooms, where they began their long hours of practice. Day after day they would practice, starting with launching then going to defense and then finishing with offense.

_Man! Could this get anymore boring? This guy has sucked all the excitement out of the game. I wonder if the other guys are having this much fun? _And with that thought Ian began planning his visit to he other rooms.

The next day Ian walked to the dish closest to the door. _When he's not looking, all I have to do is make a dash for it. _No sooner had he thought it, than Tala turned his back and Ian bolted out the door as silent as a mouse.

"Ha. I did it. That Tala guy must be as thick as a wall to have not known what I'm up to." Ian snickered.

Ian walked up the hall peering into the other training rooms. _How boring! Everyone's doing the same thing. Why even separate us?_

Ian walked up the hall peering into the other training rooms. 

"And just what do you think you're doing out?" Boris bellowed over Ian's head.

"Um, well I…" Ian stammered. _Come on think of something. Don't just stand here like an idiot._

"Here at the Abbey, we have no use for boys who can't follow the rules. Now the only question left is what to do with you?" Boris laughed at the horrendous ideas that popped into his mind.

_I'm doomed. It was such a stupid idea, why did I even listen to myself? _

"Sir. This incident was my fault." Tala had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing next to Boris. "Ian left the room, because I told him to."

"Oh really? And just why did you have him do that?"

"I taught him everything that I felt I could. I thought that if he moved up to another age group, he'd learn more. So I told him to go to another, but I forgot to specify which one. I was trying to catch up with him when you found him."

"Hmph. I considered you're smarter than that Tala. All the classes are the same. But I do hope you've realized what you've done. You contradicted me by telling this boy that he was too good for his own group, when I told him that he wasn't. You went behind my back and moved him up to another group without telling and me and without asking my approval. You sent him out here on his own without supervision. Now if there anything I've missed, please tell me." Boris sneered in Tala's face.

"No sir. You're right."

"Of course I am. And I hope you realize the consequences of your actions." Boris held back a smirk.

"I do."

"Good. Now both of you get back to your assigned room." Boris ordered as he walked away."

"Tala turned and stated walking toward their room without saying or glancing at Ian. _He could have turned me in. I would have been dead for sure. I can't believe he did that. _Ian sprinted to catch up with Tala, just as he was about to open the door.

"Why didn't you tell him that I snuck out? You knew what I was doing!" Ian yelled at him.

"Yeah, I did know. I had known what you were planning to do." Tala calmly said back.

"So why didn't you stop me? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah I could have done that, but it would have been the cheap and easy way out. If you think you can make it in this place without showing a little compassion for others, then you're delusional. You need to learn to care about something more than yourself."

"Are you calling me selfish?" Ian raised his voice once more to his captain.

"Yes I am. It's about you caught on."

"You know for all the preaching you just did to me, you're sure were quick to push aside my feelings."

"I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. You need to learn responsibility for your actions. Now I've got to get back to training. Feel free to join us."

By the end of the week, it was obvious that the one the boys to be picked from the seven year old group would be Ian. And it came as no surprise to Tala, when Ian won his match against the other boy. Tala had been there to witness it all and tried to hide his amusement that he had won.

After the all the new bladers were inducted into the Abbey, Ian went in search of Tala._ Where could he be? He's always around when I need a lecture, but never when I need I deserve a congratulations._

"Well congratulations on your win today!"

Startled by the sound of the voice, Ian jumped around to come face to face with Tala. "Oh, um, thanks." Ian embarrassingly said.

"You sound surprising modest. Are you sick or is this a joke?"

"It's just that, um well…what you said earlier…thanks." Ian struggled with the words that just didn't want to be spoken. His eyes fell to his feet, embarrassed that he couldn't properly thank Tala.

"Forget about it." Tala said glancing around the room looking for someone or something.

"Sorry, but I can't. It's because of you that I made it this far. If there is anything I can do for you just ask."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing it anytime soon."

"If at all." Came a voice form inside the crowd of beybladers. Out of it emerged a blue-haired boy. _He looks like he's ten or so, probably Tala's age. Although he looks as mean as Boris. _

"If you two little girls are finished handing out compliments and thank you's, I'd like to practice."

"Yeah alright Mr. Sensitive." Tala turned to face Ian once more. "If there's anything I can do for you just ask. And good luck, you're gonna need it."

**End Flashback**

"Well, he did say go on." Spencer hesitantly said.

"Hm. Then I guess we should get going." Brian added with a hint of sorrow.

"But…" Ian tried to protest the older bladers decision, but was received with a shaking of heads. _But we can't leave Tala. He needs our help. And I promised that if he ever needed help, that I'd be the one to save him. Now I'm getting ready to walk away from him, when he needs me the most. I lied to him. I lied to my hero. I lied to myself, believing that I could actually do something._

Spencer and Brian made their way to the cell bars, glancing around to make sure that no one had heard their low whispers. With no one around the three made their way to the edge of the hallway and crept along the walls to avoid the cameras. Ian led the older boys through the basement without any incidents, but no sooner had they reached the top step to the first floor did they receive a welcoming fire squad.

"Well this is just great. I hope we don't get receive this much attention everywhere we go." Brian sarcastically said firing his blade at the guns.

"It seems like everywhere we go we get into trouble." Ian yelled on the commotion.

_What a mess this. And it's only going to get harder as we get closer to leaving this place. This would be a lot easier if Tala were here. He always knew what to do._

**Flashback**

Spencer awoke in the dead of night to the sound of the alarms blaring. Guards with their piercing eyes and deadly guns ran through the empty corridors. In the distance, bursts of flames could be see sprouting out the other half of the Abbey. Curiosity flowed through Spencer's mind.

_What's going on? I don't see what the big deal is. No one is outside their cell and it's not like it's that hard to get the idiot back in custody. What kind of fool believes he can escape from this place? Must be a new recruit. Them morons believe they're invincible. What a fool. He's managed to start a fire, have every guard in the building looking for him, and in the process has awoken everyone that was sleeping. What a complete jerk. I hope they get him good for it._

As annoyed as he was for having been awoken, Spencer got up and walked to the cell bars to look out and hopefully catch a glimpse of the idiotic, but courageous boy who had dared to challenge the Abbey's muscular guards. Looking to the left, Spencer saw the empty hall that he had walked down earlier that day. Turning to the right, his eyes caught the same amount of interest that they had found on his left.

_My god, what is going on? They wake me up, fill me with all this curiosity, then leave me with nothing to know what happened. _

Spencer's eyes shifted back and forth. The idea crossed his mind, that the more he looked for something, the more likely that something might appear. Another destructive bow was felt throughout the Abbey. _That must have been at least the tenth one in the past five minutes._ Spencer shifted his head to the ceiling, then let it fall down. When he lifted it again something caught his eyes. Across the hall, the dark cell stood a boy gripping his own cell bars. _Hmph. That kid's one of the strangest here. He rarely talks to anyone except that tough-guy Kai. He thinks he's so amazing. I'd like to see him get it one day. But that guy. What's his problem? _

Another explosion lit up the sky. An enormous shape of fire blinded the eyes of all who watched. The figure screeched out it's power and ferocity to anyone who dared challenge it.

_I didn't see that! That fire was not a bird. I must be needing some sleep._

Before moving back to his bed Spencer looked back at the boy who was still grasping the bars with his now white knuckles. _That kid looks like he's just lost everything._

**Next Day**

"As you know Spencer, we've recently had an…incident here. During that our current bladers who were competing in this year's tournament were damaged beyond help." _Why does he have to say it like that? Damaged beyond help! It makes them sound like they were robots. Just tools for them to use till something better comes along. _"And this new team will include you." Boris finished his extensive speech with an eye of suspicion from Spencer.

_This is my chance, though. I can finally make myself known. I'll be a world champion!_ "I agree." Spencer said holding out his hand to seal the deal.

"You don't have a choice." Walking away, Boris chuckled in amusement at the thought that Spencer had control over his situation.

**First Day of Tournament**

"So far these new boys have been tearing up the place. They seem to be just as deadly as the former Demolition Boys. Ian's quick win for the boys has already shown that." Above the loud screams from the crowd, the Demolition Boys could barely hear AJ announcing their first win. And although they looked indifferentinside each was trembling with excitement. The next blader up was Spencer, followed lastly by Tala.

"Just remember how I told you to win this. Fast. Make it quick and precise win. Don't slack on him. I want it to be a strong, swift, victory." Boris whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Yes sir." Spencer answered, staring down his competitor.

Both blades crashed against each other with sparks flying every which way. The crowd lay on the edge of their seats, knowing that at any moment a winner would be chosen.

_Rrgh. He knew my attacks. He knew I'd be coming at him with everything, just one attack after another. I'll never beat him this way. _

Spencer's eyes dared to catch a glimpse of the look on Boris's face. He regretted it. Everything about Boris's appearance said that he was well beyond angry. The match was going on longer than he had wanted it to. And Spencer knew the consequences that were going to be waiting for him.

_I have to end this. Just wait for his moment of weakness and attack him with everything you've got. _

"Go Seaborg!" Spencer's cry sent a surge of power to his power to his blade.

"This could be it folks!" AJ yelled over the anticipating crowd.

Seaborg crashed into the opponent's blade sending it flipping it into the air, only to land by it's master's feet. The crowd jumped to their feet, amazed not only at Spencer's power, but by his calculating the blades weakest moment. Spencer triumphantly walked back to his bench to be met by Boris.

"What did you think you were doing?" Boris tried to retain a happy appearance for good publicly, but his voice was full of death. "You could have cost us the battle! I hope you remember what the consequences are for disobeying my orders."

"Um, yes sir." Spencer whispered, his eyes not meeting Boris's.

"It wasn't Spencer's fault. It was mine."

_Tala? What are you doing? Don't be an idiot. You don't have to do this. Why should we both get in trouble? _

"I thought it'd look better if we made it appear as if the other team might win. I was thinking it'd boost support for our team." Tala lied through his teeth. _I owe you one Tala. _

"Well then I suppose it's only fitting for you both to receive your rewards together. And just so Ian doesn't feel left out, all three of you will serve the punishment."

**Afterwards**

Each of the boys limped back to their cell. Ian leaned against Tala till they reached his cell and he could steady himself against the bars. He said nothing as he hobbled into the dark room, but through his eyes he looked near death. Across his arms spots of crimson poked through his forest green shirt. His dirty skin mixed with the blood, forming crusty spots of brown on him. Glancing from the corner of his eye he silently watched the older two boys continue their walk to their cells.

The long silence between the two beybladers nearly killed Spencer. In his mind he awaited the moment Tala would snap and begin cursing him for everything. It took him by surprise when Tala turned down a hallway leading away from their cells. Tala gripped his shirt sleeve and pulled him along gently.

"Tala where are we going?"

"We're going to watch a beyblade match. Boris wanted me to look for another member for the World Championship next year. He's gathered the best for a showing and I figured you should come too."

"Maybe I shouldn't. After what happened before-"

"Don't worry about that. It's behind us now. It's best to forget about what has happened. It's the only way to move forward." Tala stopped before a series of glass windows that looked down into a beyblade training room. At least fifty boys stood before Boris and Voltaire. Both looked on in silence, remembering the day that they each arrived at the Abbey.

**End Flashback**

"That was actually pretty easy." Brian smirked looking at the uncurious guards.

"Yeah a little too easy I think." Spencer said eyeing the halls for signs of oncoming reinforcements.

"Just stick with me. I know a way to get through this place without running into any guards." Ian piped in.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Brian yelled in aggravation.

"Well where's the fun in escaping if there isn't a challenge?"

"I think you'd better just get us through this place without anymore incidents, got it?" Brian gripped the short boy to his face, threatening to use any means to get his point across.

"Got it." Ian whispered back.

"Good. Now these go you two, before more guards hear you two squabbling and come." Spencer whispered to both of them as Brian returned Ian to his feet.

"This way guys."

* * *

And that's it folks. I know I forgot to put Brian's flashback in this chapter, but I thought that it'd be over doing it on the memories. So it'll be in the chapter. Any reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading.

ACChan


	9. Enemy Within

The darkness closed in around him, nearly suffocating him. Everywhere he looked all he saw was black. Voices began to whisper in all directions. He knew they were talking about him, but who they were and what exactly they were saying was incomprehensible to him. And the walls. With every second, he could feel the already tight space closing in on him more. He was utterly alone. The voices were unfamiliar and gave no hint of lending a hand. He was gone.

Tala awoke from his nightmare with sweat pouring from his body. All around him the walls remained in their usual place. The darkness still remained, but showed none of the ferocity that he'd seen in his dream. _A dream. That's all it was. Nothing more than that._ Everything was as it had been before he had slipped off. _Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine, just relax._ But the haunting dream still remained with him. Although he knew that the walls would remain where they were cemented in the ground and that the darkness would always been in the room with no light, the thought of being entirely alone couldn't be forgotten. _It's true. I am alone._

_I guess it was only a matter of time. Honestly, how long would they stay with me when they realized that it was me that was causing all their pain? That's the only thing I'm good for now. Hurting those around me._ Glancing down at the only friend that still remained with him, Tala sighed at the thought of Wolborg being held back by him. _How many times has he thought of leaving, only for me to need his help and causing him to stay? I'm just a burden to those around me. _

That's why I lost. That's why I stood no chance of winning. Everything believed the match was a sure thing. 'Tala will win hands done.' 'There's no chance that wanna be will ever beat the champion!' 'Well isn't obvious enough who'll win? Anybody who bets on Tyson would have to be as stupid as him.' But I think I knew the truth. Deep down, I think I knew it all along. I saw how he battled before. He fought with a spirit and passion that I'd never known. In the end that's why he won. He believed in what he was fighting for and me, I knew nothing of what I was doing. As usual I was just following orders.

I wish I could at least have apologized for everything that has happened. He probably thinks of us as nothing more than robots, just empty shells of humans that willing to do anything to win. But everything happened so fast. We just finished the match and we were rushed out of the place, there was just no time for talking. I'd like to told him the truth about everything and how if I could do things over again, it wouldn't have been that way. But with the way things are right now, I doubt I'll be talking or seeing anyone anytime soon. Or for that matter, anytime in my life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I think I remember seeing that hallway before." Spencer once more questioned Ian's sense of direction. After every turn they would take, Spencer would throw out his opinion on Ian's leadership.

"We've been wandering around for hours now. Don't you think the midget knows where he's going?" Brian responded with a sarcastic sense of humor. Ian's face became distorted in rage by their snide remarks.

"You know, if you don't like the way I'm leading why don't you two just take over? I'd like to see any one of you do any better than I've done! You'd see that it's not as easy as I make it look!"

"Well it's about time you told us to." Spencer strongly stepped forward to assume the lead, at the same Brian also moved forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brian's eyes sparked with the threat toward his leadership abilities. Although he'd never been able to demonstrate them, he knew they were there. And with Spencer attempting to seize his newly given position, Brian felt it was the highest matter of importance to deal with it now.

"I think it's obvious enough. We all know who should be leading, so I think it'd be in your best interest to get back." Spencer towered over Brian in such an intimidating way that any wise person would have backed down. But Brian, being just as stubborn as Spencer, stepped toward the older teen.

"I'm leading." The venom in Brian's voice could be felt in the air. Ian stepped back from the older boys to give them room to continue their fight with their fists. "Why don't you just get back into your position. Behind the leader."

000000000Flashback0000000000000000

"I said shut up midget!" Brian yelled toward Ian.

"Why don't you make me, you stupid walking zombie!" Ian retorted.

"Both of you knock it off!" Spencer intervened between the two, before they could begin exchanging more than words.

"Stay out of this you ogre!" Brian mumbled, trying to get around Spencer, to clobber Ian.

"What did you call me?" Spence around to face Brian was still to occupied with Ian. The short boy was now more content with making faces at Brian than coming up with insulting names. Plus it was easier to annoy him with than words.

"I said what did you call me?" Spencer thundered.

"That munchkin is gonna get it, once I deal with you." Brian stepped forward to close the gap between Spencer and him.

"I am not a munchkin. It's not my fault we have an ogre on the team that makes me look short."

"You're naturally short, Ian. Get over it." Spencer yelled, his back still turned.

"And you're naturally ugly. Why don't you get over that?" Ian saying, making a face similar to Spencer's.

"Would all of you just stop! You're all acting like a bunch of two year olds with these insults. Spencer, you're a giant. Ian, you're unnaturally short. Brian, learn to deal with Ian. Get over your problems because Boris will be here soon."

"The short versions of your speeches are always less entertaining. I hope that's not the way you're going to led us to victory, Captain." Brian spoke, but was obviously annoyed by Tala's interruption.

"No, I think I'll led us to victory by showing you all how a champion team acts."

"And I suppose they love each other and give high-fives when someone does a great job. Oh and it's okay if one of loses cause I'm sure you'll teach us how to give hugs and say it's okay, we'll get them next time."

"Why don't you just get off your high horse. You're not the only person on the team. We're going to win because we're going to be the best." Tala glared back at Brian. Several minutes of silence passed before Tala regained his composure and spoke.

"So does anyone have anything to say?" Tala stared at each of the three boys, who in return, glanced at each other. "Alright, Ian. What do you have to say?"

"Well, I just wanted to say to Brian, that if he thinks I'm high fiving him after he called me all those names, he's more of an dolt than I thought." Ian yelled sticking his tongue out for emphasis.

"You little dwarf!" Tala and Spencer both grabbed a hold of Brian, just to give the poor kid ahead start. "When I get a hold of you, I'm going to strangle you!"

000000000End Flashback000000000000000

"Terrible. Terrible. Terrible." He chuckled more to himself than the muscular guards towering over him. "It must be so _hard _for them to work together without someone to lead them. I suppose that's what they're fighting about. Just like a pack of wild dogs. Phew. I suspect it would be challenging to replace such a leader like Tala. The perfect leader. He held them together so well. And now look at them. At each other's throats. I hate to see them like this. Why don't you all pay them a visit and help them resolve their problems?"

"Yes sir."

"And while you're at it, step up security around Tala's cell. I doubt the fools will try, but just incase. After all, no harm ever came from a few extra precautions."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Will you both just shut up! All you two have accomplished since I gave you the chance to lead is arguing. I don't see how all that is helping us right now. You two just follow me from now on." Ian jumped back in front of the older boys and with light footsteps resumed his leading.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the distant a heavy boots pounded against the floor. Dozens of men had combed through the numerous corridors of the Abby, but still had not captured or found the three bladers. The men were ready to quit and just forget about the three. After all, how much damage could three kids cause? But their gut instincts told them other wise.

"Mr. Boris wouldn't have much such a big deal over capturing them, if they weren't a threat to security." Tony blurted out to reassure his men. He'd been through hell and high water with Boris. Out of all in the group of men, Tony had been serving at the Abbey the longest. He knew, or believed to know, Boris. The man was a god to him.

"True, but have you seen Mr. Boris lately? He's not acting completely rational right now. Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ed was second in command, behind Tony. He had a bad habit of questioning orders, which caused a ton of mishaps during operations.

"You should have more faith in the crazy man. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Tommy was the kind have person who said just what he was thinking. It was sometimes enough to make them want to strangle the guy.

"Yeah he's sending us on a wild goose chase to capture some bratty kids, return them to their little cages, so we can continue to baby-sit them. Whoopee." Freddy was the groups logic man, in his own way. He never enjoyed anything they did at the Abby but just refused to leave.

The group of elite four continued down the halls, scouring for any signs of the runaways. Luckily for the bladers, Ian had known what he was doing and managed to avoid them.

"How long do you think we can keep them out of our hair?" Spencer whispered to his companions.

"Hopefully long enough to get out of here." Ian responded. "I think we need to make a right up here, then we should keep going straight till we hit those metal doors. You know which ones I mean?"

"No, but don't worry we nothing but complete faith in you." Brian's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"When we get outta here, you'd better be ready for the fight of your life." Ian's glare matched the viciousness in his voice, but didn't faze Brian.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For your sake, I hope you have the three escapees waiting outside gentlemen." Boris's voice oozed with rage, while his eyes held a hint of fatality in them. His words alone would have been enough to back up his threat.

"Well sir, you see…we couldn't….that is we didn't…" Freddy's logic disappeared along with his vocabulary. Staring into the eyes of Boris was like looking death in the face.

"SPIT IT OUT YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" Boris had lost the little bit of patience his had. He could no longer deal with such incompetents soldiers.

"We couldn't find them, sir. But…" Tony's strong voice stepped forward to answer his boss's order.

"You couldn't find them." Boris's sadistic laugh was worse than him screaming threats. "You couldn't find them! YOU COULDN'T FIND THEM!" Or at least they thought.

"How could you not find three, just three, teenage boys! I know you're not geniuses, but neither are they! My god, is this entire world full of idiots! I can't believe you four. You're a disgrace to the Abby, yourself, but most importantly me! But being the kind soul that I am, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourselves. I had to call the guards at Tala's cell to check one of your missed inspections. I want you four to go and guard it before anything happens to him."

All four men quickly turned and graciously scrambled toward the exit, hoping to escape before Boris could offer another set of screams at them. But their attempt failed.

"Oh and boys, try not to screw this one up. There are a lot of people out in the world who currently need jobs . It's not as hard to replace bad help. Remember life goes by too fast to give third chances nowadays."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I hope those three are alright. Knowing those idiots, though, they're probably arguing over who gets to be leader. Hm. They should be out of here by now. Maybe they made it across town already. Ian can run pretty fast if provoked enough, which I'm sure is what Brian and Spencer are doing. _

More footsteps in the halls echoed into Tala's cell. There had to have been at least five with that group. Although the sirens hadn't gone off yet, Tala felt giant wave of worry, guilt, and fear rush over him.

"They can't be inside. They can't be inside. They should be out of here by now." Somehow repeating those words didn't bring the reassurance that Tala needed. "Just calm down, the guards just could be out on a practice drill or something." As if hearing Tala's doubts, two guards walked by his cell whispering words. Scrambling toward the bolted door, Tala pressed his ear up against the door. Straining to hear their conversation, Tala nearly stopped breathing, just catch a few words.

"Boris is sure they're still in here. It's just a matter of time before they get lost and we find them. Those three don't stand a chance against."

"No. No. No! They've got to be out of here. They still can't be inside. They got out. It's not them. They…can't…they're still inside. Those brainless, hopeless, dimwits! What are they waiting for?" Tala whispered to Wolborg, who was staring with understanding at his master and friend.

But the wolf's attention was diverted by the sound of pounding. The wolf's ear perked up at the noise. It was obvious enough that someone was trying to get. Most likely the guards. _They probably just misplaced their key or something. But that noise…it sounds like…but it couldn't be. _It wasn't the familiar sound of boots, yelling, or even guns going off. Not it sounded more like…

"A beyblade!"

"Would you like to keep your voice down? We're trying to perform a rescue mission here." Brian's smartass remarks could still be heard over the shrill crashes of beyblades and through the thick cell door.

"Don't worry Tala, we'll have you outta that cell in no time." Ian sounded more confident than ever.

"Anything I can do?" Tala yelled over the piercing sound of their blades.

"Well now that you mention it, you could get off your butt and start helping us." Spencer's deep voice was unmistakable, mostly because people couldn't refuse his orders.

"I suppose I could, since I have nothing better to do. I'll try not to get in the way, cause from the way it sounds, it seems like you guys have it all worked out."

"Yeah right. Just get to work before Boris and his goofy guards get back here and find out what we're up to." Ian yelled with a hint of fear in his voice.

Within several minutes and tons of attacks, the four boys had torn a big enough hole in the door for Tala to crawl out of.

"You know if you hadn't been so big, we could have been out of this place a long time ago." Brian smirked at their old captain.

"It's nice to see you again too." Tala smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get outta here before those four…"

Before Ian could finish his sentence the Demolition Boys were under fire from the four guards. The four ran with lightening speed toward the other hallway, which they hoped led to an exit. Unfortunately the guards persuaded them, guns and all.

"Stop right there! We don't want to hurt you." Tony yelled as the boys continued to runaway.

"Yeah, we have orders to bring you back alive." Tommy yelled.

"Sh. They don't need to know that. If they find out that we can't kill them, we lose one of our advantages." Freddy whispered.

"That's too bad. We didn't receive any orders, so I guess we can just play our own way. And it really doesn't bother me to have to hurt you. In fact…" Brian stopped and launched his blade toward the men. "I think I'd enjoy it."

Unable to dodge the surprise attack from the boys, Tommy's head fell victim to Falborg's attack. The man crumbled to the floor like a rag doll. The other three men stood in awe at the strength of the attack. Tony was the first to realize what was actually happening.

"They're going to attack us! Get ready." Tony shouted out his orders to the two remaining men.

"Are you kidding? You've got to be joking? Did you see what that kid did to Tommy! This job isn't worth getting killed!" Freddy crawled, quite quickly, on his hands and knees away from the pending destruction.

"Freddy get back here! Freddy…oh forget him. Ed come on get ready. That kid's getting ready for another attack."

"Ha! That kid's got nothing planned." Ed began a fit a insane laughter toward Tony.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see what happened?"

"What happened was, the kid just had a lucky shot."

"I don't need lucky shots. Unlike you two, I rely solely on my skill and not luck or weapons." Brian chimed in after hearing their discussion on him.

"Brian come on! We've got better things to do." Tala yelled at him from down the corridor.

"I guess luck really does like the weak." Brian turned, reluctantly, to follow Tala and the other two boys. "But just know that if you follow, you'll be wishing Boris had gotten you first." Brian flashed a quick look of death toward the men, that would have sent any smart person running. Turning to rejoin his teammates, Brian nearly collided with Tala's blade.

"Tala what are…" Brian's question was lost to the sound of a collapsing roof.

All three boys turned around to see what havoc their captain had caused. Nothing put a pile of debris could be seen. Dust surrounded all of them, but it was clear enough to make their way through the halls. The Demolition Boys received no more visitors and they ran through the hallways toward freedom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I haven't heard from them in awhile. They can't be alright. Maybe I should try to get to them. Just to see if they're even alive. What am I talking about? Of course they're alive! At least they'd better be, for Boris's sake. If he so much as even touches, he'll live to regret it. I'll make sure they won't ever have to go through that hell again. But it's not right. Me being here and them inside that prison. That place is worse than a prison. It's hell on Earth. You guys had better be alright._

* * *

Well it took me long enough to get this chapter up, huh? I apologize for my extreme lateness. My brain just left me for about three months. I hope every enjoyed. I really want to thank all you reviewers. You guys are great! One more chapter to go. 

ACChan


End file.
